Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to techniques for generating clock signals.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of electronic devices are now in daily use with consumers. Particularly, mobile devices have become ubiquitous. Mobile devices may include cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones that combine phone functionality and other computing functionality such as various PDA functionality and/or general application support, tablets, laptops, net tops, smart watches, wearable electronics, etc.
Such mobile devices, or computing systems, in general, may include multiple integrated circuits, each performing different tasks. In some cases, one integrated circuit may transmit or send data to another integrated circuit within the mobile device or computing system. Such data may be transmitted in accordance with one of various techniques. For example, data may be transmitted in a serial or parallel fashion. Some serial transmission techniques may not make use of a clock signal to synchronize the transmission of the data between the source and destination integrated circuits.
High frequency noise on the power supplies may be created by the power supply and regulation circuits and may affect the performance of the functional units within an integrated circuit. In some cases, one functional unit may create noise on a power supply that may affect the operation of other functional units. Power supplies coupled to circuits or functional units particularly affected by power supply noise may be filtered in order to mitigate the effects of the power supply noise. In some cases, power supply noise may couple to reference clocks shared between multiple functional units within a computing system, resulting in undesirable jitter and variations in clock timing between the various functional units.